Return of the Hood
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: The night of the Undertaking Oliver Queen died trying to save his city. Years later a new Hood enters Starling with the sole purpose of restoring Starling City and honoring Oliver's sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night of the Undertaking…**

Oliver in his green hood and leather suit raced into the building in search of Laurel. He should have guessed Malcolm would have a second device. As he made his way around the corner of the building when it began to shake becoming more unstable. He hurried through the hallway when the ceiling above him gave out falling on him.

He fell unconscious for a brief moment before waking up under a pile of rubble. He tried to push the debris off of himself but felt very weak and cold. He looked down at his chest to see a pipe was sticking out of it. Blood was streaming down his chest. Of all the injuries he's had in those five years away and his time back home this one was the worst. He suddenly realized the rubble on top of him was being lifted off of him. He looked up to see Tommy slightly bruised in the face trying to lift the rubble off Oliver.

"Tommy," Oliver gasped.

"Save your strength," Tommy said still trying to free Oliver.

The building shook some more as more blood began to fall from Oliver. "Tommy…you have to go," Oliver pleaded.

"I saved Laurel I can save you to!" he shouted finally managing to move some of the rubble on Oliver only to really see how badly he was hurt.

Oliver reached out grabbing Tommy by the arm. "You have to go."

"Oliver…I can-

"Tommy…I came back to this city to try to right my father's wrongs. I know I've walked down a dark path since I came back but I always had noble intentions. I know you see me as a…killer…just know that…I will always…think of you as a brother."

"Oliver stay with me," Tommy begged as tears began to fall down his eyes.

"Tommy…you're not your father…you're a better man than him…you're a better man than…me."

Oliver's eyes closed as his final breath left his body. Tommy fell to his knees holding his friend. "It should have been me! OLIVER! It should have been me!"

* * *

 **2 YEARS LATER**

Laurel Lance sat in her office doing paperwork late at night. Being assassin DA was a tasking job but the good she was able to accomplish was worth it. It's been two year since the Glades fell at the hand of Malcolm Merlyn costing the life of Oliver Queen. Only a few knew the truth that Oliver was found wearing the Hoods leather suit. With help from her father she along with Oliver's allies Diggle and Felicity were able to hide the truth from the media. She has not heard from Tommy since that night he saved her life. In fact no one has heard from him outside Merlyn Global that he still is managing to run wherever he is.

As for the city, things have not gotten much better since that night. Crime is at an all-time high and criminals practically run the streets and government. The Glades were being rebuilt slowly having the homeless population at an all-time high since then.

She looked to the clock on the wall and decided to call it a night. Packing up her things she left the office exiting the building. Walking to her car she started going through her purse to pull out her keys. In the reflection of the car window she could see men approaching behind her. She grabbed the mace in her bag turning quickly to shoot the first one in the eyes. He screamed in pain as the other two rushed her pushing Laurel against the car.

"Our boss would like to offer you deal in exchange for your life," one of the thugs said.

Before they could continue one of the thugs fell to the ground in pain. Both Laurel and the other guy holding her looked up to see a man in a green hood reminiscent of the one Oliver wore. Only this guy was wearing a sleeveless suit with shoulder pads. He was holding a crossbow with bolts around his belt. He had fired one of them into the guy's leg.

"The Hood," the thug said going for his gun.

The man in the green hood fired multiple shots into the man's arm making him drop the gun holding his arm in pain. The hooded man rushed the thug pushing him against the car with full force and then tossing him to the ground and started delivering strong punches to his face.

Laurel stunned at what she just witnessed felt a moment of shock and then rage.

"Who are you!?" she demanded to know. "I know you're not the original."

She wasn't able to get a look at his face because of the hood and the fact he wore a mask over his eyes. She could see he had a thick beard that also didn't help with distinguishing him. He took off up the first fire escape he could vanishing out of sight.

* * *

The next day Laurel started investigating this new hood and found…absolutely nothing. All she could find was the reports of the hood imposters that have been around since the actual Hood fell off the scene. The only other vigilante activity was The Canary who was harder to keep track of than Oliver was as the Hood. She had a habit to sticking to the Glades but really didn't have an agenda like Oliver had. She helps when she can around town but never goes after the big name gangsters who run the city. Laurel had no idea who this new Hood could be but she was going to make it her job to find out.

* * *

In an old warehouse located on the edge of the Glades a man in his mid to late twenties walked in through the back entrance. He was wearing a big coat with a hood over his head, his hands in his pockets. He walked down stairs into the lower parts of the building turning on the lights. In the basement there was work benches full of equipment and supplies. There was a training dummy in a corner and bullseyes painted on the wall in the far end of the room with crossbow bolts all over it. The man took off the large coat and hood reveling a body that was toned from constant training. He had a thick unkempt beard and a full head of black hair. This man was known to many as Tommy Merlyn or as the rest of Starling will come to know him as the new Hood. He made a vow the night Oliver died and he was going to fulfill what Oliver set out to do. Right the wrongs of their fathers and he was going to start with the list. After Oliver's funeral Tommy saw to it to find out whatever he could about his best friend's crusade. He found the list along with his friend's base of operation. He knew of his allies Diggle and Felicity of course but wasn't looking for their help in what he was about to do. He heard that Felicity left the city and started working for STAR Labs. Diggle went back to the army for another tour. He wasn't going to put people in harm's way for his agenda. He loved Oliver but he isn't going to drag anybody he cares about into this. He had a plan to help the city and he had the resources to do so. He left to receive the training he needed and although it has been two years since he made that choice he has learned much from many people who were willing or could be payed to train him. He isn't as good as Oliver was but he had to come home sooner rather than later with the way the city was going. He knows of another vigilante that sticks to the Glades going by Canary but she isn't here to make a change that is clear.

Tommy sat down at a table where the List was lying on and then there was his list. First thing to do was to stop the Hood imposters that are tarnishing Oliver's legacy, then to disable all organized crime starting with the top where the money comes from, after he does that he will take out the crime bosses one by one till there is nothing but scrap from there empire left.

* * *

The next day Tommy decided to visit his friend Oliver. In the cemetery Tommy slowly walked up to the gravestone where Oliver lied in peace. The wind blew brushing against Tommy's thick hair and beard as he just stood in thought. He heard walking behind him turning to see another man approaching. He had a think beard to with baggy clothes holding a rake. his long hair almost covered his face.

"Never seen you visiting before," the man said to Tommy.

"Just got back in town," he replied looking at the man.

Tommy didn't see it at first but when the man turned Tommy saw he had an eye-patch.

"I think Oliver here gets more visitors than anybody," he said raking the leaves on the ground.

"He was a good friend," Tommy said. "Almost like a brother," he added sadly.

"I know what that's like," the man said with a hint of disappointment.

"You got a brother?" Tommy asked.

"Use to," the man said looking at Oliver's gravestone. "I better get going. Got a lot of leaves to take care of."

"Didn't catch your name," Tommy called as the man was walking away.

"Wilson," he said not turning around.

Tommy had a strange feeling about that guy but he wasn't going to worry about it. This was the night he was going to start making a difference and he knows here the Hood imposters hide out and he was going to make sure they didn't disrespect Oliver's memory anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Now I know this is probably random but I wrote this a while back and was just curious to what you all thought about it. Had an idea for a Tommy Arrow story for a while but just never knew how I wanted to execute it. The idea is obvious but what if Oliver died that night of the Undertaking. If you think about it, it would really change things. Would Sara ever come out to her family, how would Thea and her mother handle it, would Barry become the Flash, what would Slade have done if he lost his meaning to live which was revenge on Oliver. Not sure when or if…no lets go with when I continue this to be optimistic. This is just a TEST chapter to see what I could do with this idea. I do think I will go in a more mature route for a story like this like maybe a M rating if I felt up to touching on other subjects like drug addiction and so on. I guess time will tell.**

 **More Earth 2 stuff coming soon just wanted to try something new.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy was doing pull ups in the old warehouse he owned as he mentally prepared for tonight. If people were going to see him as a symbol of hope anyone else bringing shame to the identity of the hood had to be taken down. He let go of the bar falling to ground hard. He grabbed his crossbow from off the table and making sure it was in perfect condition. He was still not confidant in his bow and arrow skills enough to try using it in the field so the crossbow was going to have to do for now.

He walked over to his metal case on the desk that held his suit. He opened it and took a moment to close his eyes. He did this often when he found himself looking at the suit. He did this to remind himself why he was doing this. For Oliver, for my father, and for Starling. He was doing this to honor his friend's memory. He was doing this to right his father's wrongs. He was doing this to help his city.

Nobody yet knew Tommy Merlyn was back in Starling and he wanted it to stay that way for a while longer. He will let the Hood gain all the attention and then slip in unnoticed. Tommy Merlyn will be free of any suspension.

* * *

Laurel was hard at work in the Attorney's office where she was still looking for any leads on this new hood. He hasn't shown his face since that night he saved her from those attackers. She was grateful no doubt but she needed to know what his intentions were. Was he here to help the city? Was he on a personal mission of revenge? She needed to find him because whatever his goal is will determine if he will help him or not.

She looked at the time and remembered she had plans to meet her father. She packed up her things but before she could leave she runs into her old friend Joanna. Laurel tried to walk past her but Joanna grabbed her arm.

"Laurel, please," Joanna said.

"I told you not to talk to me," Laurel said not looking at her.

"I had no choice."

"We always have a choice," Laurel pulled away from her.

"I got a life to live," Joanna said. "I'm sorry about what happened but you can't hold this against me."

"What life do we have if we can't do the right thing?" Laurel fired back. "Because of you I lost the only witness I had that was willing to testify against Brickwell. I suppose it doesn't matter because the courts are paid off anyway."

"They threatened my mother what would you have me do."

"You could have come to me. I could have helped you. Besides I know you're on their payroll now. That's the only way you could have gotten your mother out the city. Your helping them stay out of jail Joanna. Every person they hurt is on your hands to."

With that Laurel left her former friend standing alone.

* * *

Aglin the leader of the hoods sat in his house located in the Glades counting money on his living room table. They just knocked over some rich guy's house in downtown Starling. The Hoods were a small group by choice. Aglin knew too many guys will have too many motivations. He's kept to just the four of them for the last few years. They took out the former Mayor Altman and have been a staple of Starling ever since. They knew they couldn't act just off their desires though. Brickwell lets them operate freely but he does give them a call every now and then to take out some big wigs looking to bring him down. They just have to act like there Robin Hood and give back to some of the community ever now and then. They don't go near any of Brickwell's operations and don't mess with anybody on Brickwell's payroll unless he ask them to. Another Hood named Baker walked in sitting across from him.

"We got another call from Brickwell," Baker tells him.

"Who is it this time?"

"He actually wants to know if any of our guys use a crossbow," Baker said.

Why?"

"Because his guys were attacked by a man wearing a hood the other night."

"What did you tell him?" Aglin was getting worried. Making an enemy of Brickwell was never a smart move.

"I told him no of course," he assures him.

"And?"

"He said he he'll believe us if we take someone out for him."

"Who another politician? Or is he finally going to send us after that Ray Palmer. I know he's been trying to get him for a while."

"No, it's an attorney named Dinah Laurel Lance."

"An attorney? The wont fit are MO. People will start putting together we work for him."

"Most people have come to that conclusion already Aglin," Baker tells him.

"Forget about are image. If Brickwell thinks we are going after him then that will be then end of us."

"Your right,"Aglin said. "Tell Colton to find this Lance and we'll take her out tonight."

"I got him already working on it."

On top of the roof of the building hiding in the shadows of the night Tommy sat on one knee using a device to listen in on their conversation. He saw one of the Hoods leaving before he got here. That must be the one searching for Laurel. He spotted one of the other hoods having a smoke outside. He was going to have to play this smart. These guys have a reputation for not being all that bad at what they do.

Tommy walked over to the ledge of the house and jumped off landing right on top of the man smoking. He put him in a headlock holding him tighter and tighter until he passed out. Tommy dropped his motionless body and carried him out of sight tying him up. One down three to go.

Tommy saw a van pulling up and the other hood guy returning. He got back faster than Tommy expected which means he found Laurel. Before he could enter the house Tommy came from behind the corner firing a wrist dart from his glove hitting Colton in the neck. Colton winced in pain before falling to the ground fast asleep. Two down two to go.

He opened the door to the house and entered. Pulling out a smoke bomb he had his back against the wall as he came to the living room entrance.

"Colton is that you? Jeff?" Aglin called. He looked down seeing the smoke grenade. "OH SHIT!" Aglin and Baker leaped up as the smoke dispersed blinding them.

Tommy ran into the room firing a bolt into Baker's leg quickly flooring him. Aglin reached for his shotgun firing blindly into the smoke. The only thing he could here was Baker crying out in pain. He slowly took steps back trying to make it out the smoke when suddenly felt breathing behind him. He turned quickly to fire but felt the gun yanked from his hands as a punch met his face. Tommy kicked the man in the chest sending him falling onto the table shattering it. He lifted him up by the collar and pushed him through a window making him fall into the bushes outside. Tommy looked over his shoulder seeing Baker get to him feet and fired another bolt into his leg. He walked over kicking him across the face knocking him out.

Aglin looked up seeing his worse fears emerging from the smoky house. The Hood the actual Hood was back in Starling and was here to get his revenge. He started to crawl away but felt a piercing pain hit his lower back. He fell back down as he could here footsteps getting closer and closer.

"You don't deserve to call yourselves Hoods," Tommy said activating his voice modulator. "You don't stand what I stand for."

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Aglin pleaded.

"I won't but you will tell the people I am back and anyone using my name better be on the right side or I'm coming for them."

* * *

The next day the streets were ablaze with the news of what happened. Which is what exactly Tommy wanted. Spreading the word would be the first step in fixing the city. In a bar Wilson sat having a drink overhearing all the rumors and speculations. He was watching the TV which had a story about it as well. Return of the Hood was the headline going around on every channel and newspaper. Wilson held the glass in his hand tighter and tighter until it broke. The bartender saw this and walked over to him.

"You're going to have to pay for that," he said.

Wilson ignored him getting up to leave the bar.

"Hey!" the bartender yelled.

Two guys got in Wilson's way stopping him from leaving. "The man is talking to you bum," one of them said.

"Do you know what they use to call me back in the day?" Wilson asked looking at them both with his eye.

"Was it asshole?" one said throwing a punch that Wilson caught easily.

He broke the man's wrist with a simple twist and then punched him in the throat and tossed him to the side. The other threw a punch that Wilson easily dodged and kneed him in the guy before flipping him onto the ground and broke his arm.

No one else dared approach as he left the bar. As if nothing happened he walked calmly walked down the street.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me kid," Wilson said.

"Of course not Slade. We have un-finished business," Oliver said walked beside him.

 **A/N: Well do to popular demand I decided to go ahead and continue this and add it to my circulation of story updates. It's been fun planning out how everyone will be effected in this universe by Oliver dying so soon into his crusade. There are certain characters I can't wait to get to down the line.**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy in a dark blue business suit stood in the middle of his office at Merlyn Global. He had finally got a haircut and shaved his beard and looked like his old self again. It has been a week since he took out the Hood imposters and he has continued to do small acts to gain more attention to the new Hood. While everyone was wondering about the new vigilante Tommy Merlyn was able to slip back in without commotion. He has yet to talk to anyone he was once close to since he got back but it will only be a matter of time before they hear he was back in town. He had plans to use the company and help the city but he was going to have to play the part for now. He knows the major crime bosses will hear he is back and will want to seek him out for support in their operations. Tommy feels the main reason Starling isn't in the hole right now is because Merlyn Global hasn't done business with others since the night of the Undertaking. Not because there former head was the mastermind behind it but because Tommy has final say in all decisions and refused. He was able to run the company without needing to be here but he doesn't know who in his staff can be trusted. Any number of them can be taking orders from criminals

He was going to have to see who he can trust and who he can't. Right now the Hood didn't need allies but Tommy Merlyn. He knows he can count on Laurel and bringing her closer could help keep her safe. She was already a target for thugs and she has knowledge of what's been going on here. Her father could be of help to considering he was one of the few good cops left. Another ally could be found in Ray Palmer who absorbed Queen Consolidated a year after the Undertaking. He was a business man who was trying to help the people. He has a track record so clean that you would think he was sent from the heavens. A boy scout. That could be helpful for Tommy reestablishing his image.

Tommy sat in his chair taking a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he is finally starting to feel the weight of what he is trying to do. How did Oliver not go crazy under all this pressure?

* * *

Laurel sat in her apartment watching the news that has been doing story after story on the new Hood. She has yet to get a lead on him and no one seems to know where he came from. She sipped on her glass of wine when something on the TV caught her eye. The headlines scrolling across the screen.

"Tommy Merlyn returns to Starling?" she read out loud. She grabbed her laptop popping in open doing a quick search and found a few articles but not as many as there should be. She guessed with all the new Hood coverage it's no wonder this got overshadowed.

"Tommy Merlyn returns to city nearly destroyed by father. We have yet to get in contact with the young millionaire who is heading Merlyn Global but sources say he is here to stay," Laurel continued to read the rest even though she has seen all this before. The article went into how the company faced a drop in stock and the bad PR kept people from working with them.

A knock from the door startled her as she walked over opening it. Her father Quentin Lance standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Well since you didn't want to show up for breakfast I thought I will bring it to you," he said holding up a bag of food.

"We were supposed to meet this morning," Laurel rubbed her head. "I totally forgot."

"It's okay sweetheart," Quentin handed his daughter the food and kissed her on the head. "I need to get to work. Mister Palmer likes to go for early morning runs."

"Do you really need that job? He's a great guy dad but he has a very huge target on his back and not just from rival companies."

"He's the only one I know in Starling that is still trying to make a difference along with his wife Anna."

"Just be careful," Laurel said hugging her dad. "There good people but you know as well as I do that good people don't last long here anymore."

He began to walk away but snapped his fingers turning as if he just remembered something. "Oh yeah, did you hear Tommy was back in town? Have you talked to him?"

"No, I haven't."

* * *

Tommy sat in his office doing a lot of thinking. He had so many plays to make he wasn't sure where he wanted to start. He currently sat in the conference of his company as he saw as one after the other of his directors walked in. He was never really involved with the company before sol he wasn't too close to any of these people which means he couldn't trust them. They all took seats around the table with a Tommy at the head.

"I just want to say its good to have you home Tommy," one of the directors said.

"It's good to be back," Tommy acknowledged. "I have tried to stay in the loop the best way I can being gone but I'm sure you all can explain things better now that I'm here in person."

"Yes sir what would you like to discuss."

"Whatever projects we have on the table."

They one by one began to go over plans and projects that Tommy listened to very carefully. He wanted them think he was just listening to their individual plans seeing which one would be the best move for the company but what Tommy was listening for was who he could trust. Depending on the project he could get an idea who he could trust and who here has motives related to crime. He analyzed each person as the meeting went on and the room seemed to get darker as it continued as Tommy suddenly stood up.

"I think that's enough for today. Please leave a copy of everything we covered and I'll loo k it over."

Tommy walked out the room leaving the board in silence.

* * *

Slade was at his little home in the cemetery where he was looking in the mirror shaving his beard down. The years of hair fell from his face hitting the floor as he took off more and more. He then took scissors to his long hair. He grabbed a razor edging it up. He rubbed his hands through his dark hair that had grey on the sides. He then stripped out of the baggy clothes he was wearing as he opened op a door hidden in his floor pulling out a black metal case. Opening it he felt a since of purpose return as he looked down at an orange and black mask. He reached in the case pulling out a sword drawing its blade out he waved it around slicing through the air.

"You're slower."

"Still fast enough to beat you kid," Slade said to Oliver who was standing behind him. "I may be out of practice but the mirakuru has kept me strong. I trained you so remember your palce."

"Beating a couple idiots at the bar is not the same," Oliver said.

"You're just scared that I'm finally going to get my revenge. You should have stayed in hiding because I'm coming for you."

* * *

The moon was above Starling as Tommy in his Hood persona was crouched on top of a building. He had a device in his ear feeding him police chatter. A lot of it was meaningless considering the city has lost faith in its police force. What Tommy used it for was listening for drop points for weapon shipments. Having the cops paid off and working for them some of the gangs use the 911 line to send coded messages to informants. Tommy found one and it was going to be a drop right in the heart of Brickwell territory. Good. Tommy can give Brickwell a taste of what's to come. He can hit an operation to scare him and then cut his white collar investors.

Tommy scaled down the building landing on a black bike taking off in the middle of the streets. He sped across the Starling streets swerving pass other cars going across the streets. He passed a cop car with two officers inside.

"That was him," one of them said. "The Hood is actually back."

"Well he won't be for long," the other cop said pulling out a phone. "Hey, tell Brickwell the bait worked."

* * *

Tommy came to a stop at a building a few blocks away from the drop. He climbed a building to get a bird's eye view of everything. He spotted the transaction going down in the back of ally. There were quite a few guys but Tommy came prepared. He pulled out an arrow with a white glowing light on it. He waited for the right moment and fired the bolt. When it hit the ground a cloud of smoke dispersed blinding the thugs. Tommy made it to the ground grabbing the closes man by the legs and dragged him behind the car knocking him out. He jumped over the car tackling the next guy and slammed his head against the car. He fired bolts into others hitting their legs. A few started firing randomly into the cloud of smoke. Tommy kept low taking them down by one till he felt something grab his foot. He was suddenly flung across the ally and hit a brick wall. He got up to see a man he already knew very well from his research.

"Brickwell," Tommy growled getting.

"Thought I would go ahead and take care of this problem now before it gets out of hand.

"Guess I'll take care of you now."

Tommy jumped at Brickwell hitting him across the face with his fist and then followed with many punches to his torso. Brickwell laughed backhanding Tommy across the face sending him to the ground. Brickwell lifted him off the ground and punched him across the face making him fall to the ground.

"Thought you would put up more of a fight," Brickwell said lifting him back up. Tommy brought his arms down making Brickwell release his grip and delivered a swift attack filled with kicks and punches that Brickwell just brushed off. "Yeah you're not as fun as the last vigilante I killed." The smoke cleared and Brickwell's men surrounded Tommy. "Go on boys, get your licks in."

All the gang members grouped up and began to beat Tommy all over. He tried to fight them off but had no luck. Was getting hit from all sides as they kicked him to the ground. He was beginning to blackout when she saw a body of one of the thugs fall next to him and then another. Right before he fell unconscious he saw a man in an orange and black mask wielding a sword fighting the thugs.

* * *

Tommy's eyes fluttered open as he felt a sharp pain all over his body. He sat up to see he was in some tower looking over the city. He looked down to see he was bandaged up and his wounds treated. He heard footsteps coming as a young girl walked in with short black hair.

"He's up!" she yelled as Tommy heard more footsteps coming.

Tommy shot up standing ignoring the pain because the shock was greater as he saw who walked into the room.

"Sara?"


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST NIGHT**

Slade watched as the Hood fought Brickwell and his men. He was madder than ever watching the display. He was slow, weak, making obvious and stupid mistakes. He taught him better than this. He's seen him fight better than this. Great! Now he was getting jumped by all of them at once. The kid was going to die at the hands of these assholes.

Slade jumped down making his way to the group quickly and cut down the first guy he could he began to swiftly move his sword cutting down men back and forth. He pulled out his gun and fired at the thugs nailing three of them.

"Who the hell is that?" Brickwell yelled as he watched as the newcomer cut his man down. "Let's get out of here. We are not losing any more men."

Slade plunged his blade into the chest of the last guy and then yanked it out sending him to the ground. Slade kneeled down beside the Hood who had bruises all over. Slade pulled back the hood and pulled down the mask.

"Who the hell are you?" Slade gritted his teeth. Looking down at Tommy.

Slade lifted up the man and carried him to the nearby roof setting him down.

"You aren't worth killing…not yet at least." Slade took off into the night leaving Tommy on the roof.

Moments later a woman in black leather is on the roof and came across the beaten vigilante.

"What the hell Tommy?"

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"You've been alive this whole time?" Tommy using a table to keep his balance. He was still in much pain but he had to ignore it for now. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"It's not that simple?" Sara said having her hair in ponytail. She was wearing a black jacket and torn jeans. She took a seat at the table where Tommy was standing.

"What's so complicated? Your family has the right to know?"

"It will only put them in danger. Besides, it's you we need to talk about."

"What about me?" Tommy asked.

"How you got your butt kicked last night?" the young girl with black hair said.

"Okay, who the hell are you?"

"Sin," the girl answered.

"Could you leave us alone for minute please," Sara asked Sin.

Sin shrugged walking out the room.

"What the hell are you doing Tommy?" Sara asked. "You are no fighter."

"I'm a fighter. Maybe not good one but I sure as hell am one," he said taking a seat.

"It takes more than two years to do what Oliver was doing."

"So you know about Oliver?" Tommy already figured she may have.

"There are a lot of things I know Tommy. Like for one what you are doing is suicide."

"Oliver died trying to help this city. I'm going to finish what he started."

"There is no saving this city Tommy! The best thing you can hope to do is go run your company and keep a low profile. Don't get mixed up in all this vigilante bullshit. It didn't work for Oliver and nobody else who tried to fill his shoes after he died."

There was a pause as they saw this was getting heated but Tommy wasn't going to back down from this. Sara thinks she is talking to the old Tommy but he is not that man anymore who was lost trying to discover his place in the world. He has never been clearer as to who he was meant to be and what he was supposed to do.

"Brick said there was another vigilante he killed…who was it?"

Sara stayed silent feeling like Tommy was the Brickwall right now.

Tommy walked over to his things looking at his phone. "I have to get to Merlyn Global. We have a lot to talk about. I'm not going to give this up. You may be content with how things are but I sure as hell not."

Tommy walked out the room with his things leaving Sara.

* * *

Tommy was in the bathroom at Merlyn Global cleaning up his face as best he can. He didn't tell Sara about that man who saved him because he can barley remember it anyway. He was this close to getting killed last night and all this would have been for nothing. He was going to need to play this smarter moving forward. He was going to have to think of something for his injuries. He stepped out of the bathroom passing his assistant.

"You have someone in your office Mister Merlyn," she said.

"I didn't know I had a meeting," Tommy said walking up to her.

"I found it in the computer when I got here this morning. I figured you put it in."

"In the computer?" Tommy then rolled his eyes. "What's her name?"

"Her? I didn't say it was a she…ummm…Naomi Singh."

Tommy barged into his office where he saw an old face. She was a young woman around his age with earrings down her ears with short black hair. She had a very casual yet punk look with the clothes she was wearing.

"Tommy," she greeted standing up from the chair and hugging him.

"Naomi," he greeted back as they parted. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you could have a job for someone like me once you came back to the company. Thought I would take you up on your offer."

"I didn't think you would actually take me up on it," Tommy responded sitting down at his desk.

"You know I'm good with computers and considering I can get past your system and set up this meeting you could use someone who knows what they're doing."

Tommy had to admit she had a point. Considering he still didn't have allies here he could use someone like her.

"Fine. I'll make arrangements but you and I have never met before today," Tommy advised her.

"Whatever you say…boss," she said walking to the door. She stopped turning to look at Tommy. "Thanks again…for that time."

"You've thanked me enough," Tommy said with a humble smile.

She left the room and as soon as the door closed Tommy leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling. He needed to stick with his original plan and tear down the corruption in this city. Starting with the top he will work his way down to Brickwell. He picked up his phone and began making calls. Sara wanted him to keep a low profile and Tommy Merlyn will. But if there was going to be change then the people needed someone to look to that wasn't in a hood.

* * *

Quentin exited the elevator he was on walking through the halls of Palmer Technologies the former home of Queen Consolidated. He nodded to his fellow employees as he walked into the office of his boss. Ray Palmer was a man in his prime with black hair and a body fit for a soldier. He even kept workout equipment in his office when he had late nights to work which was often.

"Mister Palmer," Quentin greeted.

"I told you to drop the formalities," Ray said getting up from his desk.

The met in the middle of the room shaking hands. Ray gestured Quentin to sit down on the couch in his office and Ray followed.

"I have an important meeting soon."

"As usual I won't get in your way," Quentin replied.

"Actually I was hoping for a little help with this one."

"Who is it?"

"Tommy Merlyn," Ray said. "I know your families were close."

"Are kids mostly," he said.

"I see. Well he got in contact with me earlier and said he had a few propositions for me."

"He's not a bad kid. Just does stupid things."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The door to the office opened and a woman with brown hair entered. She was wearing an all blue dress and moved grace across the room. She was Ray's wife Anna Palmer.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted Ray with a kiss. "Quentin, always god to see you. I'm still waiting to meet that daughter of yours."

"Such busy lives we live. When we have the chance I'm sure she would love to meet you both."

* * *

Tommy was heading up the elevator of the Palmer building. He knew he couldn't be the public symbol the city needed due to his past and being the Hood at night he needed someone to be the sun while he would be the moon. He exited the door walking down the hall where he saw Quentin standing with his hands together.

"Mister Lance," Tommy greeted.

"It's been some time since I last saw you," he said shaking Tommy's hand.

"Needed a little space after everything."

"Understandable," Quentin replied. "Laurel knows your back by the way. You better go see her before she hunts you down.

"I will," Tommy said with a light chuckle as they entered the office.

At the cemetery Slade was doing pushups at a crazy speed. He was breathing hard as sweat fell down his shirtless body. He gritted his teeth as he went faster and faster. He jumped up and began to shadow box moving swiftly around the room.

"You almost seem like your old self," Oliver said leaning against the wall.

"Considering what I saw last night it wouldn't matter what shape I'm in," he said looking at Oliver. "You are weaker than the last time I saw you."

 **LAST NIGHT**

"Who the hell are you?" Slade said looking down at Tommy. Only he didn't see Tommy lying there but Oliver. He left him on a nearby roof and took off in the night. "That is not the kid I remember. He's a shadow of when I knew him."

"Pretty harsh don't you think," Oliver said appearing by Slade.

"You've been slacking on your training," Slade pointed at him. "You aren't worth killing yet but I'll wait till you are the kid I remember. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

 **NOW**

"I'll kill you Oliver," Slade vowed. "But when I do…you will be worth it."

"How's your family Slade?" Oliver suddenly asked causing Slade to grab a gun and open fire at him.

Oliver was gone. Only thing left was the holes in the walls caused by his gun. He tossed the gun aside and went back to working out. He knows what his purpose is and he's going to fulfill it.

* * *

In a very fancy office room Brickwell sat in a chair looking out over the city. He was rubbing his fist together in deep compilation. He has a new Hood running around, that Canary tramp in the Glades, and who ever that orange and black mask bastard with a sword was. He was going to need to put a stop to all of them. If they keep fighting his empire other will begin to rise up. Just like that Ted Grant fellow. He thought hanging him by the neck from a roof for all to see would be enough but it seems he needs to send a clearer message.

"You seem to be thinking a lot," a female voice said.

Brick turned around to see Thea Queen walking in wearing a yellow short dress. She sat in Brickwell's lap rubbing her hands across his face before kissing him.

"How's my Queen doing?"

"She wants some Vertigo," Thea said.

"I can arrange that."


End file.
